pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokiity12
Giovi, el Elite-4 .... Todo bien, pero nesecitos otro pokemon xD, son 5, no 4 Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) No esta mal !! mas bien, me gusta la idea asi nos actualizamos con los juegos NB, bien pensado ;D, tu seras la Jueza Principal Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) quien eres,cm encontrastes mi wiki?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) q significa eso,q quieres decir?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respusetas bicho Bachuru: きんちょうかん. y Ojo Cumpuesto. La primera anula el uso de las bayas. Heracross: Ejambre y Agallas =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:30 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Grovee Esta genial el mapa, pero se diseñara uno una vez que la region este lista, asi que no desesperes ... oye, vi que audicionaste para lider, te digo que no puedes, como ya eres E-4, no puedes ser 2 cosas, asi que te lo borrare, perdon =/ Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) oye me gustaria que fueras hikari en mi novela luna de medianoche (Se me olvido el nombre en ingles) JA 02:36 4 oct 2010 (UTC) eh? Y yo que hise yo no dije nada de esclavas solo de malos amigos (en donde tu no estabas incluida) y de la novela de Rata embolsillada Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:32 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Sentido figurado Lo decia en sentido figurado que no soy tan como puedo decirlo tranquilo como uds dosCuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje Sip en cierta parte somos iguales y es por eso que no salte como loco por que sabia que nos ibamos a arreglar hablando tranquilos feliz cumpleaños (Es hoy verdad?) Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE A GIOVANNA.jpg y otro mas que hice pq ese no quedo bn Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE PARA GIOVANNA.png Feliz cumpleaños traeme helado ;D jaja mentira --JA 17:17 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Más vale tarde que nunca.... ¡HAPPY B DAY! Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Antiguo).gif Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Nuevo).png En dos colores ^^ Espero que te guste, y siento mandartelos a estas horas Esque estuve todo el dia en la biblioteca y tenia el dibujo empezado en mi casa xD Felicidades ^^ Luego te haré otro regalo [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 17:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) CUMPLE! FELIZ CUMPLE KITY Archivo:Regalo_para_Pokity_de_Dark_Lion.jpg El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 21:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mi regalo para ti Hola Poki ... FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE !!!!, creo que soy el unico que no supo que tu cumple era hoy, y como no me alcanza paar darte una targeta, usare mi poder para esto: *Soy dueño de la zona de captura normal, asi que te doy un ....Archivo:Skitty_NB.png (al nivel 14) *Soy administrador magico-burocrata, asi que te doy ... Archivo:ColaSkitty_de_Kan_o_Giovi.png y Archivo:Piedra_lunar.png *Soy quien te da tu inicial en la Wikia-Region, asi que te doy .... Un Archivo:Huevo_De_Cyndaquil_de_Kan_a_Giovi.png Disfruta tus regalo, y que te ayuden en tu viaje y aventura =D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 22:16 16 oct 2010 (UTC) claro claro qeu queiro ser tu amigaa !! seremos grandes amigas Saludos [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :D Seamos amigos n.n Empoleon7 13:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cacnea Felicidades, ganas tu cacnea a nivel 10 I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 15:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Felicidades has obtenido a un Slowpoke nivel 5 equipado con roca del rey (no se aceptan devoluciones) El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 18:14 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kitty! Respondistes bien asi que tienes al Baoppu n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:20 24 oct 2010 (UTC) claro pero primero nos organizamos.. veamos las dos podemos poner pokémon , pero primero fijate en el expediente cuales vendraqn , yo ire poniendo, otra cosa en adopcion solo pudes aver 4 ahora etsare entrengando los pokémonadoptado sy pondre otros dos , si quieres te puedes encargar de los huevos con migo , tambien estare haciendo los expedientes.. haci que en marcha !!!! cualkier consutlta dime en mi discución [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:24 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo ! Pikachu_NB.png Nombre:Pikachu Nivel:31 Tipo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Personalidad:Confiable, amable chistoso y divertodo Ataques:carga, chispa Cola hierro y impactrueno PS:98 [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 19:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro claro que puedes, que los objetos sean por medallas, y algunos por premios de musiucales :D, inplementa los obejtos evolutivos no eso no locambiar no eso no locambiemos por que es apra que vean losd atosa de los pokémon , en cuento a la ortografía aí si que soy un queso.... adema sno se haran mas paginas, solo asi [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 16:25 26 oct 2010 (UTC) guaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T graciassssssss por no olvidarte de alex (o era dani???? ewe) en high scool musical pokemon bueno solo eso xD--alguien averigua quien soy 01:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:44 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Giovii Me encanto el capitulo esta genial y me mate de la risa!! Ya pongo al huevo de Cubone en mi user nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:22 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Hii Pokii!! Hola Pokiii, te acuerdas de mi? Soy Marta, de PE, y como me caes tan bien, me he registrado tambien en esta wiki para estar con tigo x3 Por cierto, he vsto qe eres administradora, asi qe, me podrias explicar algunas dudillas qe tengo? xD мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ TAR the amazing race es genial, maldito polvo =( y eso que soy alergica (que considencia) alguien averigua quien soy 18:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Graciiaas n.n Pokii gracias por explicarmelo todo, ya sabia yo qe eres muy simpatica x3 Por cierto, como puedo elegir a mi inicial? qiero un huevitoo! >=D x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Pues elegiree... Elegire a Kirlia n.n Es raro qe no aliga a Glameow no? x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Giovii Oye te queria decir que quiero compar una piedra Fuego para mi Growlithe :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:57 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:01 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Giovii pero la respuesta no es correcta [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:35 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Archivo:Poliwag_NB.png---> Es tuyo al nivel 5 Y las medallas se las gane a los lideres ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:51 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gallade El gallade es un titere vivo que tiene una parte que le da vida (su corazon) El magnezone es un titere de un rey al que mato y que posee los poderes de cuando estaba vivo Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 21:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Giovi una duda Si me llegó a quedar sin fichas en el casino como puedo volver a tener?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:55 31 oct 2010 (UTC) giov pq no te inscribes en http://es.pcv-pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_Aventuras_en_Sinnoh:Batalla_espacio_tiempo J A 02:00 31 oct 2010 (UTC) giovi emmm como se ganan medallas???? ay frente de batalla ??? (si ay puedo integrar parte???) yyyyyy te puedo poner como amiga ya que somos amigas desde PEalguien averigua quien soy 20:01 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Pulpo Paul ewe Digo que eligio a Kabutops [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 17:08 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe Giovi Lo de las parejas en el casino te digo una ewe: Elekid-Magby ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 17:10 2 nov 2010 (UTC) wii gracias por el aviso y lo de antes estaba bien?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:03 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Toma Giovii Archivo:Nidoran_NB_macho.png nwn es tuyo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:56 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu tienda esta genial, me gustaria que vendieras Mt (Solo Mt, pero no todas, las que dan los lideres (mas tarde vemos eso) no) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 19:42 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe mi pokemon es dratini y esta lv 20 quiero pelear con la vaca xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 21:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC) GIovanna!!!!!!! Tenes todos mis objetos raros.¿Queres los pkémon? Warrior Fantom 21:42 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Que decepcion mas grande !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark lionne dijo q es recontra re facil conseguir legendarios asi.Y ahora tenes q llenar el pokerancho con 400 pokemon para conseguirlos.Por cierto soy ranger ahora me podes dar mi acompañante quiero un mudkip Warrior Fantom 22:10 7 nov 2010 (UTC) lejos me ganaste Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png son demasiado poderosos jeje--la dueña del agua Ranger pues... quisiera que mi inicial de ranger fuera (puede ser cualquiera?) duskull o si no totodile J A 22:31 7 nov 2010 (UTC) do do do du du du du xD xD ignora el title quiero que del huevo eclosione un mijumaru ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 23:53 7 nov 2010 (UTC) 1 Mision Calmar al Miltank si es con un pokemon de mi Equipo Elijo a Blaziken nivel 97 a ver si subo de rango a y mi acompañante Ranger quiero a un Pikachu :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 23:50 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Giovi me das una piedra Solar?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:00 8 nov 2010 (UTC) mision ranger pokiii peleare con mi charmander nivel 15 contra miltank!!!!!!alguien averigua quien soy 14:08 8 nov 2010 (UTC) mi acompañante es un eevee que evoluciona a espeon ewe quiero hacer la mision de la miel con mi mijumaru =D espero la respuesta [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 19:53 8 nov 2010 (UTC) entonces mi charmeleon mi pikachu y mi dratini a la mision ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 19:57 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 1 -Miltank Con mi Ledyba (Se llama Bruno) aceptamos la mision de calmar al Miltank, esta al nivel 5 y sabe Onda trueno - Megapuño - Corte furia - Megapatada (Todo estos ataques los sabe por tutor) esperamos el resultado :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:49 8 nov 2010 (UTC) giovi-chan¡¡ hola giovi-chan, me gustaria de pokémón un vupix como ranger claro n.n, posdata: misión 1 completa, ese miltank ha sido ordeñado completamente, detesto cuando intentan hacerme tortilla con sus ataques, pero porfin consegui la leche, missión completada¡¡ keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? gracias, eres la mejor¡¡ ok, gracias eres la mejor, la verdad no entendia muy bien, pero ahora si, y he completado la segunda missión de los beedril ranger: keyko yArchivo:Vulpix_NB.png nv 22 , (atackes: girofuego, ascuas, pantalla de humo, llama explosión) missión: conseguir la miel reporte de la missión: keyko y vulpix encaminadas a la colmena de beedrills, con el riesgo de ser picadas hasta el hospital, determinación adelante¡¡ keyko. ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? TTwTT Eres Demasiado fuerte con honores te entrego la medalla de generacion en generacion xD Archivo:Medalla_Dragón.png Te la ganaste bien merecida [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 21:46 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe quiero la mision de los gloom con mi charmeleon y mi dratini ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 22:05 8 nov 2010 (UTC) en el bosque sereno ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 22:19 8 nov 2010 (UTC) uff por poco Delcatty cayo con romperrocas y typhlosion tambien pero cacturne uff aguanto la llamarada por 5 puntos de salud y me contrarresto con su absorber y por peor castigo tenia mas velocidad que gastrodon y mi arcanine perdio con tu delcatty aqui tu gran medalla Archivo:Medalla_Arcoiris.png y la MT 26 terremoto ewe lo de la mision de cow ee.. pues con mi duskull... y eso como hago la mision?--J A 22:38 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 2 - Beedril usare a mi ninetales y a Meganium para eta mision (porke al parecer, mi ledyba es debil aun -.-) me avisas de todo :D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:22 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien La victoria es Tuya, Tengo el honor de entregarte la Medalla Bosque y la MT22 Rayo Solar. También tienes el honor de ser la primera en vencerme(Ya que yo mismo no cuento xD) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:54 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision Ranger!:Bidoof y Bibarel Con mi Pikachu Nv17 y mi Gloom Nv28 de Mi Equipo de Ranger (Los dos) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:19 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 1 Quiero acer esta mision con mi mudkip del equipo de la wikia.Tiene nivel 15 VS Miltank Warrior Fantom 14:12 9 nov 2010 (UTC) la la land xD a ver contra el primer recluta tsujaja(contra ryhorn) mijumaru =D (contra warubiru) y charmeleon (contra gigiaru) [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 20:55 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe el segundo con los mismos pokemon y dratini (contra mantike dratini sabe rayo) contra el bicho ese Dotekkotsu mijumaru contra zeburaika tsujaaja y contra yanakki charmeleon [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 21:24 9 nov 2010 (UTC) los primeros ranger: keyko reporte: isla origen, ranger keyko busca a la cazadora "j", el primero de sus oponentes es bruno, keyko ha llegado con su equipo de la wikia, Archivo:Rhyhorn_NB.pngvsArchivo:Quilava_NB.png Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngvsArchivo:Vulpix_NB.png Archivo:Gigiaru_NB.pngvsArchivo:Growlithe_NB.png ataques: quilava nv 35: lanzallamas, onda ignea, desenrollar, puño certero vulpix nv 34: energibola, girofuego, llamarada, viento aciago growlithe nv 34: lanzallamas, triturar, colmillo ingneo, dragoaliento keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? ranger: keyko reporte: despues de la batalla de bruno, keyko descanzo a su equipo durante un breve descanzo, en eso se repusieron rapidamente, aparecio el segundo recluta y keyko no dudo en pelear Archivo:Vulpix_NB.pngvsArchivo:Mantine_NB.png Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Dotekkotsu_NB.png Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Zeburaika_NB.png Archivo:Vulpix_NB.pngvsArchivo:Yanakkii_NB.png mismos niveles y ataques keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? keyko vs j ranger: keyko reporte: en la isla origen, keyko finalmente luchara contra "j" y cumplira el encargo del profesor gobios, en la primera lucha vulpix logra evolucionar en un ninetales con ayuda de la roca fuego y aprendio explosión de llamas olvidando girofuego Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Ariados_NB.png Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngvsArchivo:Drapion_NB.png Archivo:Growlithe_NB.pngvsArchivo:Salamence_NB.png un nivel mas en todos los pokemón por ediciones hechas, evolución de vulpix a ninetales y uso de explosión de llamas tanto en drapion como en salamence en caso de que growlithe pierda y ninetales y quilava tengan que luchar. keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Mision 2 Quiero realizar la 2º mision con mudkip Warrior Fantom 23:26 9 nov 2010 (UTC) pasaba por aqui... hola.... soy fany... pasaba por aqui y probar a la wiki (ya sabes a ver si me gusta y me quedo) la verdad no entiendo nada y quisiera saber si me podias ayudar PD.por si no te acuerdas de mi... somos amigas en PE. ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:17 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 3 - Gloom Usare a mi ledyba (Megapatada - Mepapuño - Corte furia - Onda trueno) y a mi Raichu (Nivel 100) xD I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:01 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision especial Mi batalla sera contra la mismisima J, y usare al equipo Wikia, y estos son los pokemons Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Ariados_NB.png Archivo:Umbreon_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Drapion_NB.png Archivo:Walrein_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Salamence_NB.png Pd: Lediba puede ayudar ?? --I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:05 10 nov 2010 (UTC) mision ranger!!!!! quiero la de calamar beedril =D y usare a mi charmander nivel 16, buizel nivel 14 y miltank nivel 15. espero ganar alguien averigua quien soy 22:43 10 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy tratrando de hacer mi imagen ranger =D Mision 4 La acepto, l de ranger, uso a mi Ledian a mi Gloom :D !! --I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:56 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta =3 Bueno, he cambiado de gustos, asi qe te qiero hacer una pregunta. Mi huevito aun no ha eclosianado, y yo te pedi un Kirlia, pero esqe ahora adoro a los Misdreavus >w< Bueno, lo puedo cambiar por un Misdreavus? n.n Si no se puede, no pasa nada =3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Gioviiii! Soy Ari, mira Tuy creando una nuva wikia (Monsterhigh) Y cogi ls codijos d aki para aser la portada, pro nu se m ven ls colores Me lo pudes arreglar plis?¿ [[Usuario:YomiGhost|[[User:YomiGhost|'☆ß尺ιѕα☆']][[User talk:YomiGhost|'☜¢αяαмєℓσ☞ ']]]] 18:29 11 nov 2010 (UTC) La piedra ... Porfavor, quisiera la piedra hoja (para Mi gloom) y ... eso es todo :D !! I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 16:53 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 5 - Tirano Mi equipo la acepta, lo derrotaremos sin importar el costo !! I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 17:03 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 7 - Dugtrio Usare a mi nueva Lapras para eta mision (sus ataques de hielo y agua deveria ser un combo contra el tres cabezas) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:02 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 7 - XD ok, me meto al MsN xD, oye, eso si, acepto esta mision, la septima creo que voy en buena raya (envez de el topo que me diste, ¿podria ser el dugtrio con el que pelee? I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 23:34 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 8 - Team Magma Tres comandates y el lider, jeje, igual que el manga (curiosamente, termine de leer la saga Ruby anda Sapphire hoy x3) en fin, al masiso lo reto con Gallade, al rubio lo reto con dugtrio , a marge la reto con mi laprasy a magno lo reto con los que me sobrevivieron en la batalla contra los 3 sub lideres, y si no sobrevivio ninguno, envio a ledian >:D ! I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:35 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Ahora si ? si ahor si puedo, entonces acepto la mision 8 !!! con las mismas cosas que te dije ^^ :D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:54 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Giov... quiero hacer la mision del miltank y la especial: la del miltank pues que duskull use mal de ojo o algo asi y la vaca se calme JA 02:18 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 8 - Team Magma Para los secuases usare a Vileplume (si alguno de los secuase uso algun tipo tierra) a dugtrio y a gallade (contra los fuegos) y contra magno, usare a mi Lapras I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 03:14 13 nov 2010 (UTC) missión 3 completa ranger: keyko pokemon acompañante:Archivo:Ninetales_NB.png reporte de la missión: keyko y ninetales fueron encaminadas a la pradera para atrapar a gloom, pero descubrieron que las cosas no eran tan simples, ya que habia un gran numero de pokemón plantas escondidos, con su capturador logro atrapar a gloom que estaba escondido bajo tierra. estado: apestada XD planes futuros: un baño keyko, no puedo creer que un gloom asustado apeste tanto¡¡ missión 4: problemas en el rio, completa¡ ranger: keyko pokemon acompañante:Archivo:Lapras_NB.png reporte de la missión: despues de salir de la base ranger, keyko dejo en la base a ninetales, ya que en esta missión ocuparia de su lapras, salieron en camino a una busqueda, unos bidoof obstruyen el agua de la ciudad, el problema es que es su hogar el que los obstruye, lapras lleva a keyko hacia el hogar de los bidoof, pero estos no dudaron en atackar, con su capturador, keyko atrapo al bidoof alfa y guio a los demas a construir su hogar en un sitio mas apartado, lapras despejo el camino del rio poco a poco para que la ciudad no fuese destruida por el agua a presión estado: animada n.n keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? missión: el cazabichos tirano 1, completa¡ ranger:Archivo:Keyko_ranger.png pokemon acompañante:Archivo:Ninetales_NB.png reporte de la missión: keyko y ninetales fueron al rescate a kanto por los pokemón tipo bicho, un cazabichos atrapo a todos los de kanto y los mantiene encerrados en un gran almacen forzandolos a luchar contra pokemón de fuego, ninetales libero a los pokemón bicho junto a keyko mientras el cazabichos estaba fuera, cuando entro se encontro con la sorpresa de que los pokemón bicho estaban libres y todos lo forzaron a huir, pero la oficial jenny logro arrestarlo antes de que escapará, los pokemón bicho estan libres y a salvo. estado: alegre :D keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Bon Giovi! Vente al xat! K toy sola cn Lion y no me siento muy bien! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']]Insanity★ 20:50 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 8 - Team !! Ok, creo que no me resulto, pero eso no me detiene >=D, ise un cambio de equipo, asi que me traje de vuelta a Bibarel al equipo, asi que contra los secuases usare a Gallade, Dugtrio y a Bibarel, y contra Magno usare a mi Lapras (segun un amigo se llama Pi'chula'pras) en fin, espero ganar >;D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 21:44 13 nov 2010 (UTC) 2 Mision duskull usa lo mismo que hizo con miltank y miltank saca leche xD y se la da a los bedrills y a el niño (?)--JA 01:51 14 nov 2010 (UTC) EHHxD Giovi quiero hacer la mision del glomm con las fragancias con mi charmeleon y mi dratini ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 22:27 14 nov 2010 (UTC) PD:Irias a este xat? http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon missión 6: problemas en la agricultura ranger: Archivo:Keyko_ranger.png pokemón acompañante:Archivo:Bibarel_NB.png reporte de la missión: a la ranger keyko le asignaron la missión de calmar unos diglet en ciudad zhare, keyko salio con bibarel hacia la missión, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que los diglet estaban excavando profundamente construyendo tuneles largos, eso causaba continuamente que las casas fuesen destruidas por el excesivo peso y la tierra blanda debajo de ellas, keyko y bibarel pronto trataron de mover de lugar a los digletm cuando de pronto un dugtrio aparecio, keyko no dudo ni un segundo de usar a bibarel, sus atackes de agua funcionaron a la perfección, pero el dugtrio si que dio batalla, los diglet migraron hacia un lugar mas tranquilo. estado: exhausta planes futuros: una siesta UuUzzz keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Misión Ranger!: Rescanten al Golem! Ranger pronto si tengo que vencer a Golems Elijo a Bellossom,Lapras y Bibarel para esta misión [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 14:46 16 nov 2010 (UTC) La misión 1 (la de miltank) Quiero hacer la mision mas facil: Archivo:Munchlax_NB.png'-Lv5' Ranger: Brayan (se me habia olvidado) RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 16:50 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Giovi! ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 23:00 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Voy a escojer mi inicial... a Squirtle, y sino puedo un mudkip Gracias por la bienvenida :D Rana rap! si! Arriba rana rap! yeah! 09:44 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Quiero a Duskull Archivo:Duskull_NB.png:Su propiedad es el'' "banco duskull"'' Pregunta mía: Esto es para el equipo Ranger o el de Wikia? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 18:27 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias :) RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 21:33 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta mi sprite Aqui esta mi sprite de ranger: Archivo:Brayan_Ranger.png RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 22:15 17 nov 2010 (UTC) 2. Extrae la Miel Mision Ranger: Equipo Wikia: Archivo:Miltank_NB.png-Lv34 Archivo:Totodile_NB.png-Lv10 Archivo:Duskull_NB.png-Lv9 Ranger:Archivo:Brayan_Ranger.png RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 22:23 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por todo, un regalo: Archivo:135px-P07_Seel.jpg PD: pense que el combee era hombre -.-U RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 23:12 17 nov 2010 (UTC) lo de la mision de glooms bueno pues como mi duskull es muy debil mi miltank tambien y mi combee no mucho pues unto miel en los arboles los calmo y con duskull los ataco y cuando este debil miltank usa campana cura ED JA 00:29 18 nov 2010 (UTC) missión 7: himnosis pokemon completa¡ ranger: keyko pokemon acompañante: Archivo:Ninetales_NB.png reporte de la missión: keyko y ninetales de camino de vuelta a ciudad zhare, se dan cuenta de que toda la ciudad esta dormida, y pronto ninetales empieza a sentir una prescencia psiquica, ambas salen de ahi y notan que unas ondas de energia psiquica y keyko usa su capturador y rastrea las ondas hasta la isla origen, ahi se topan con drowze, hypno y un secuas de "j", ninetales derrota facilmente a drowze e hypno, despues el secuas huye despavorido, ciudad zhare esta a salvo, pero ¿porque el secuas de "j" controlaba la ciudad? estado: confundida ?_O keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? missión 8: incendio forestal !completa¡ ranger: keyko pokemons acompañantes: Archivo:Meguroko_NB.png Archivo:Bibarel_NB.pngArchivo:Ninetales_NB.pngArchivo:Lapras_NB.png reporte de la missión: se ha detectado la prescencia del equipo magma, en medio de un incendio forestal, keyko descubre tras las llamas a magno y sus secuases primer encuentroArchivo:Meguroko_NB.png segundo encuentroArchivo:Bibarel_NB.png tercer encuentroArchivo:Ninetales_NB.png cuuarto encuentro, vs magnoArchivo:Lapras_NB.png estado: entusiasmada¡¡ keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo?u missión 9: excusión de roca !completa¡ ranger: keyko pokemon acompañante:Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngArchivo:Gloom_NB.png reporte de la missión: a keyko le asignaron la missión de rescate de un golem shiny, un ranger rebelde lo aobliga a combatir contra pokemón de tipo agua, keyko muy molesta va al rescate del golem, gloom y ninetales estan en el caso junto a ella estado: enfadada keyko, alguien tiene un fosforo? missión 10: la niñera desesperada ranger: keyko pokemón acompañante: Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngArchivo:Gloom_NB.png reporte de la missión: en camino a la base ranger, la ranger keyko observa un bebe igglybuff acorralado por 3 ditto, keyko ninetales y gloom van en camino al rescate, en la pelea los ditto intentan transformarse, pero gloom va antes y los 3 se transforman en gloom, ninetales aprovecha para derrotarlos, el bebe igglybuff sale corriendo pero keyko lo atrapa con el capturador y lo lleva a la guarderia para poder regresar a la base ranger. estado: eshausta °-¬ keyko, cielos, es verdad que de niños dan problemas XD !!!WIIII¡¡¡ bueno, me gustaria unArchivo:Shieldon_NB.png muchas gracias lider giovi, sus missiónes son las mas geniales que nos puede asignar, en nombre de todos los ranger, !!!graciaaaas¡¡¡ n.n. keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? don forget xD no olvides xD nah solo era para realizar la mision 4 e.e con mi equipo ranger e.e [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 00:29 19 nov 2010 (UTC) -3- # Que demonios pashio, hace ya tiempo que te di mi opcion para la mision 8, que quiero avanzar !!!! mi gallade-dugtrio y bibarel para los secuases, y mi lapras con tra magno !!!!!! -3- I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 13:01 21 nov 2010 (UTC) missión 11: viaje al centro de la tierra ranger: Archivo:Keyko_ranger.png pokemón acompañante: Archivo:Meguroko_NB.pngArchivo:Ninetales_NB.png reporte de la missión: despues de despertar un dia, a los rangers les llega la missión de ir al centro de la tierra por los secuases de j, keyko encaminada hacia el lugar, despues de unos instantes se pregunta como llegar allí, de ahi le surge la idea de usar a meguroko, sin embargo tubo keyko que usar tambien una pala ya que el agujero de meguroko era pequeño en la entrada, keyko pudo pasar, despues de horas de arrastrarse en el tunel, logro llegar a la base subterranea de j, ahi se enfrento a los secuases de j con sus fieles ninetales y meguroko, los pokemón de los secuases estaban debilitados por el calor incesante de la base, pero ninetales habai ganado poder ahi y logro derrotarlos, la base fue destruida y todos pudieron salir a salvo estado: triunfante planes futuros: un baño keyko, tengo tierra hasta en las orejas XD Preguntita Giovi, no entiendo se pueden inventar lugares para la region pcv???? esque tengo planeadas ciudades y lugares. Cmo tu has echo con la cueva en la que se puede preparar archivo:Helado.png x3 alguien averigua quien soy 23:53 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunta se pueden inventar lugares para la region de pcv???? y porque ya no soy ranger ya hasta tengo sprite porfa ponme otra vez como uno alguien averigua quien soy 23:55 12 dic 2010 (UTC) porfa responde quiero ser ranger T_T aqui esta el sprite (ya lo subi buscalo en la galeria de imagenes nuevas se llama Wictorie ranger se llama Victorie porfa, porfa quiero ser ranger mision 1 usare a sazandora giovi el lider mental 17:11 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Graziie!!! ^^ Graziie, graziie por darme la bienvenida, ya me siento acogida en la Wiki ^^ --ღ Zooey ღ Necesitas algo?? ღ 19:21 30 dic 2010 (UTC) una pequeña duda ^^ Disculpa... para tener el inicial solo voy y eligo o tengo que pedirlo ^^ (de todos modos eligo a Cyndaquil) --ღ Zooey ღ Necesitas algo?? ღ 19:32 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ Graziie denuevo!! es hermoozo!! (es macho o hembra... .-., bueno eso es lo de menos) ^^ graziie por todo :3 --ღ Zooey ღ Necesitas algo?? ღ 19:43 30 dic 2010 (UTC) El regalo Archivo:Skitty's_legendarios.png Espero que te gusten :P [[User:BunnyApple|'♡мιℓαησ☼♪']]★[[User talk:BunnyApple|'✠♦єηтσℓαѕια~✩']] 14:47 4 ene 2011 (UTC)